Wes's Diary
by WevidcornsAndNiffabows
Summary: Wes keeps a diary to try and channel his emotions. Wevid, Niff, Wetana friendship and Klaine! I hope you enjoy.
1. Entry One

**My first fanfiction *squeal*. It's Wes's diary, which you already know through the title. Wow! That was pointless. Anyway my Best friend is soon to going write a fanfiction were Niff finds this and confront Wes. Of course it will be mentioned in the story but she will write about them actually reading it since she loves her Niff and I love her! I hope you guys like it and I'm sorry for the ****_really _****long intro. ;D**

* * *

Dear diary,  
I can't do this anymore, especially with Niff watching my every move. I think even Blaine is realizing that I don't really have a girlfriend. I'm in deep. I know no one would judge me but it still terrifies me. I thought it was just a phase, common actually, to have these thoughts about another guy. Noticing how they laugh or the light in their eyes. Well it's at common Dalton where everyone is gay but not in the outside world or at my home...

Anyway, I'm glad I got a A+ in my Chem test hopefully my dad will be proud. Who am I kidding he won't be unless I got 100%. I know what your thinking diary, a stereotypical Asian household but stereotypes are based on actual facts.

David and I went to the Lima bean with Trent today, he kept making comments about how he felt like he was third wheeling. It must all seem like a joke to Trent but to me, it really fucking hurts! I want Trent to be the third wheel, I want to write in this while cradled in David's lap with no secrets to keep, I want him. More than anything else. But here's the thing diary, Life sucks.

Wes

* * *

**Sorry it's short but I have college and a tub of fat-free ice-cream in the freezer. The next one will be longer, I promise and I NEVER break promises. Love you all already. Oooo, alliteration! Sorry do I ramble to much? Oh well. No ones forcing you to read this.**


	2. Entry Two

**Here it is! ;D**

* * *

I couldn't sleep last night, at all. I just watched David sleep as his chest softly lifted up and down. Yes I know it's creepy but I couldn't help it, he is just so beautiful and graceful. Like a swan. A black swan. Okay well that was racist... In the morning I phoned my parents and told them about my test result, my mom seemed proud but my dad yelled at me for about half an hour because I only got 99% correct. Such a fucking bullshit.

At lunch David asked me why I was so upset so I said the first thing that came to my mind. My 'girlfriend' broke up with me. My dad's right I am stupid, I just ruined any chance of me seeming straight. Why did I have to fuck up so badly? He told me that she was pathetic for giving up something as amazing as me. Yeah right, I'm the amazing one.

Warbler practice was hell. Blaine sung Because Of You by Kelly Clarkson, I mean how fucking ironic. Sorry for the F-bombs but I am angry. Accept it.

Also I had to sit through Jeff's speech about Amanda Bynes's downward spiral at Dinner. Normally it would of been hilarious but I wasn't in the mood. Am I selfish Diary? There are starving kids in Africa and I'm thinking my life sucks. Well I at least felt like one after not eating any supper.

I need to go, David will be back from dance any second and no one can find out about you. EVER!

Wes


	3. Entry Three

Dear Diary,  
Today was great! I went to Get Shaved for BREAKFAST! Nick, Jeff and Trent invited me since David was at his parents house. Most orgasmic frozen yogurt EVER! And to make it even better no one made any jokes about my and David. After breakfast I went to the botanical gardens and I sketched several plants. Sketching is a guilty pleasure of mine, as well as Taylor Swift.

At 11 I had a Shane Dawson marathon and finally learnt the lyrics to The High School Rap off by heart. SUCCESS! I might sing that in a warbler practice. No. Way to informal for this school. I know Blaine once sung Peacock by Katy Perry but still.

Lunch consisted of a veggie burger. Strictly no meat!

The rest of the day was uneventful apart from when David got back to Dalton at 8. He asked me about my day and I told him everything, well apart from when I was thinking about him in the shower...

Wes

* * *

**Next entry tomorrow! *inhuman squeal***


	4. Entry Four

**Wow it's been soooo long. I'm sorry. I was studying for tests then enjoying the holiday then looking after my ill friend. ;D**

* * *

Dear Diary,

I don't think I've explained why it's so awkward around David before so I shall tell you now. It was February 15th 2013. In a game of Truth or Dare with the rest of the warblers Jeff practically forced me and David to kiss for eight seconds. I already knew I had feelings for him but he must of only had platonic ones for me.

As I leant in he grabbed my shirt and shoved his tongue down my throat. I thought he really liked me but as it turned out he was drunk. As were the rest of the warblers. So like in most cheesy high school movies I was the only one who remembered it. Every time I see him it's like I can feel his tongue caressing the roof of my mouth.

Sarcasm and distasteful looks are how I deal with pain inside. The feeling of loving a person who is a different sexuality, having parents who are never proud of you and someone who always teases you about your private thoughts. Fuck! Why can't I be the one snuggled against my man watching reality TV and sharing sweet kisses, Instead of the one who is left alone in the corner secretly writing about his life in a fucking book!

Wes


End file.
